Dragonfly heart
by Emilisa
Summary: The elements have been restored but not everything is at peace. Azula cant take her punishment as a honorable x princess so she runs to find the real reason for anger in her? she lands in the heart of fuderal Japan with the real war raging inside of her.
1. Chapter 1

The names Emilisa and this if my first fanfic! Please feel free to comment on any mistakes so I can fix them thxs!

* * *

Chapter one

Punishment undone

What a dreadful way to live out the rest of your use -to-be royal life…huh couldn't say I feel sorry for the people in my past that got hurt; they should have seen it coming. Well... maybe a little... I shouldn't have done those things trying to kill the avatar, his friends, for god's sake even my own brother! Blinded by family power I wanted to help carry on the legend, to be the next great fire lord but….. Look where it's landed me.

Some great power I have.

I am… ashamed.

After the war, me and father were sent down to the darkest of dungeons by the NEW fire lord my brother Zuco , to maybe wallow in our own darkness, to change are paths in life he said. It's been six months but it was in the first few weeks I started losing it, throwing my given food at the walls and guards, howling and scratching the walls so hard my nails cracked and bled, cried hysterically when I was left alone too long. I had lost. I couldn't change it.

I have to get outta here.

~ (_Emilisa Fade) ~_

The wall of the great Fire nation palace was no longer cold and lonely like it was before the war, now it was... brighter the aura was softer or pinker (Tai Lee!)One would say but it was something greater, a something so great that it now bounded everyone together like it should have always been. It was the kind of day that had you relaxed and care free, young children practicing their bending in the open fields, their parents taking a break in the newly made tea shop the " Jade Dragon " Owned by a very jolly man who in fact didn't have a care in the world. The shop was getting quite the tourist attention with his famous tea mixtures, hand crafted from down the line of the family.

It was a busy day for the tea shop owner but it was these days he liked the most; it made his old heart happy to see life finally settling down. No matter if the day was busy or not he still made time to chat with his new little friends and engage in their teenage fun.

"Hey Aang remember when we broke you free from that iceberg?" Recalled Katara

"Oh yeah! I remember because Sokka thought he was going mad when he saw Appa!" Aang chuckled from the the memory. Sokka heard his named being spoken but not in the oh!-sokka-so-awsome way it was the lets-make-fun-of-Sokka way which he was NOT going to let happen in the lest. "Hey, hey, hey, whatta we talkin 'bout here?" he in your face questioned. Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's dramaticness "calm down we were just talking about the day we found Aang, that all" she declared raising her hands to show her innocence. Sokka eyed the both of them and with a curt "fine" he walked off.

As soon as he was back at his seat, paint brush back in hand he continued on whatever he was painting, problebly a big mess smirked Katara she knew he was a terrible painter, everyone else thought so too Sokka just wouldn't admit it. At that moment Iroh and Zuco walked in the small room in the top half of the tea shop where all the new friends like to hang, Zuco's face was serous must be talking about some important stuff. Aang laughed his goofy laugh that she loved so much and called the two over to their table, they smiled and took a seat. "Whoo! it feels good to relax for a while, all the hustle and bustle of the tea shop over joys me but I get tired on my feet you know?" breathed Iroh with a smile.

"So guys how have things been?" Zuco asked hoping nothing good, he didn't like missing out on the excitement. Things have been what he has ever wanted when he had been crowned Fire lord instead of Azula, but cleaning up a hundred years of hatred, and destruction was A LOT of work but it had to be done, that why he wasn't around much though he still took time to catch up with his friends. "Nothing much just hang' in out as usual, oh! But I have been getting quite artsy if I do say so myself" Sokka mused and with pride he held up his painting he has been working on. What Sokka got wasn't praise it was hoots and howls of laughter, his painting had twisted faces and what looked like Turtleducks with heads of Roasterpigs.

" Sokka you have really out done yourself!" Howled Iroh with a deep belly shaking laugh.

"The greatest yet!" came Katara high pitched voiced wheezed from laughing to hard.

Sokka just stared at the scene around him taking in the criticism like a man, crossing his arms he leaned back in his chair waiting for everyone to finish up with the wise cracks on his painting. Just as everyone whipped their eyes and took a deep breath Sokka opened his mouth to voice HIS opinion when the door flew open with a bang, in came a prison guard tripping over his feet and out of breath. Zuco jumped to his feet followed by everyone else, Zuco was the first to speak "What's going on? Are we under attack?" demanded Zuco knowing to always prepare for the worst. The guard looked Zuco in the eye with shock and fear "No my lord its Azula she has escaped"

* * *

hope you enjoyed! took me for EVER to work up the courage to write this story 3


	2. Chapter 2

I think its bout time for the second chapter! I'm pretty sure I stayed up till like 2 in the morning writing the first hopefully it won't take me as long on the second plz review and tell me what you think! 3

Chapter 2

LOST IN MYSELF

" Gotta run faster, gotta run faster" Azula repeated in her head , her head was empty of ideas and all she could think about was putting distance in between her and her homelands. She had been planning this for weeks putting everything in perfect step so she didn't mess up her only chance of escaping what came to be her mad house. She was on the outskirts of the Nation now, ducking and hiding beside any haystack or shack to stay hidden from anybody with enough guts to tell on her. That's when she heard it, the alarms ringing out it seemed from every corner or crack in the ground, and without even hesitating she picked up the pace of her run to a full sprint kicking up dust in her wake. "They won't put me back there, they can't put me back!"

She booked it through the small markets nestled inside the villages alongside the ocean docks. Sliding to a crouch in the shadow of a cabbage stand she searched for any lingers, mostly drunks but they wouldn't put up much of a fight. If her plan was to work she needed a ship capable of hiding her away until its next stop. What she would do from there she didn't know but this was just step one in her plan that's all she needed until her brain can work again, but being in the place she couldn't be in any more wasn't helping. Just when she was about to give up her search she spotted it, a tall wealthy looking ship complete what looked a like a " fit for a queen" luxury cabin. Deciding it was something she would enjoy riding in but this was a different situation, knowing such a rich ship would be heavily guarded she'd have to find a much oh how should she put it? Dirt poor kind of transpiration.

Keeping a low profile Azula shuffled her way down a line of boats and ships hooked to docks while their owners were shopping in the markets. Looking back every couple of feet making she wasn't being followed she realized she had travel the whole dock and not one of those ship was the getaway boat she was searching for. With a flare of anger she kicked a wooden crate shatter AND sending it airborne "What the hell am I going to do now!" She hissed, I can't win.

I'm going to have to do this the hard way.

(Emilisa Fade)

"I'm telling you man it was this big!" Exclaimed the fisherman holding a hand above his head indicating that it was much taller than him. "I don't believe you for a hot second! The last time it was " this big" mimicking his friend with a goofy pose " You had everyone in town greased up thinking you were king of the fish or something!" he hollered. It had been a long day of pointless fishing for the two men, throwing out the net and pulling it back a hundred times it seemed was not easy on the back. After a whole day of nothing they called it quits and headed home, pulling their little boat right off to the side of the docks a little hidden by the crowds.

After they took taking their equipment out of the boat, they set about going home to their families', but tomorrow would be the same just as always. Scurrying off egger for their dinner they didn't notice a girl slipping under the cover in the back of the boat.

*( Emilisa Fade)*

Feet hurrying down the hall of the great Fire Nation palace Zuco was all but trying not to panic. Pushing open the big doors of his office he was greeted by his advisers. " Fire lord Zuco we have guards everywhere looking for Azula , but are guards are simply baffled !, they can't find figure out how she escaped " Babbled his top adviser, Zuco sighed he knew his sister was crafted but he at least expected something from her. Then again if Azula was looking for revenge she'd be more careful and plan the whole thing out first.

Staring of the big bay window that over looked the kingdom Zuco massaged his temples, turning around he spoke clearly "have are army's ready for any attack, have the general send out small groups of men's all over the kingdom and have them search every nook and cranny" Zuco spoke with out his voice wavering, His advisers nodded and scurried out the room, closing the doors behind them. Plopping down in a chair Zuco put his face in his hands, why did she have to do this? , couldn't she just of taken her punishment? , if only Aang had taken her bending away as well. Watching the sun go down over the houses and buildings, disappearing to end another day Zuco heaved himself to his feet he took one last look at the sky, wishing tomorrow would just be a normal day.


End file.
